Return of the Order of the Phoenix
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A good amount of time after graduation, Harry and Hermione are married and have a son. The Order of the Phoenix is returning, though, to stop a dangerous threat. R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Title: Return of the Order of the ****Phoenix******

**Author: Jedidanny**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: It has been a few good years since Harry, Hermione, and Ron's graduation. Harry and Hermione are married and have a son. A new threat has stirred, and the Order of the ****Phoenix**** is returning. R&R!**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe**

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe from anything that happens in the fifth book (such as Sirius dying) and anything that happens after it. Please be patient as it's updated. Just so that no one gets confused as to where Harry and Hermione live, I'm saying that Hermione's parents left them enough money to have them buy their own home. This is my first Harry Potter story, so be nice! Also, I'm probably going to change what the letter says, so think of this as only a first draft. I want to see what I get for reviews. Also, I don't own any of the characters except for Dumbledore's granddaughter. **

**                                                                        Chapter One:**

**                                                                        The Letter**

****

**            Harry leaned down to kiss his sleeping wife's forehead, careful not to bump his nose against her and wake her up.**

**            Next to the bed was a crib painted white. Lying within was his sleeping son, Sirius James Potter, curled up in his sky-blue colored blanket.**

**            Harry stood, turning to walk out and brush a strand of black hair out of his face.**

**            "Harry?"**

**            "He turned to see his wife's brown orbs looking up at him.**

**            He smiled, walking back to the bed and sitting, looking into her eyes.**

**            "Hey, you," he said softly.**

**            "Hey yourself, handsome." She looked toward the crib, "Is he sleeping still?"**

**            "Yup. Hasn't fussed since we put him down," Harry answered.**

**            Hermione sat up, moving to lean against him with her head on his chest, her auburn brown curly locks pulled back into a ponytail. **

**            Smiling, Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.**

**            "Good. We can spend some time together before he wakes to be fed," she said.**

**            Just then a cloud of white flew into the room, a white envelope with neat handwriting on front in its beak. The owl, Hedwig, landed on the side of the crib, dropping the letter on the bed as she landed.**

**            Harry grabbed the letter and looked on the front.**

**                                                Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter **

**            Was what it read. He flipped it over to see it sealed with the Hogwarts emblem.**

**            He frowned and Hermione sat up to read it, "What is it?"**

**            "It's from Hogwarts," he answered.**

**            He opened it and began to read it.**

**            _My dearest friends,_**

**_                        I regret to inform you that there is a new threat to witches and wizards everywhere in the magical world. We have evidence to believe that this threat will stop at nothing to kill anyone in its path._**

**_                        Because of this threat, we have decided to restart the Order of the _****_Phoenix_****_ and do everything in our power to stop it._**

**_                        I hope that you will help us to stop this threat. We will meet on the 15th of December at _****_12 Grinwald Place_****_ at _**_7:00_****_ sharp._****

**_                        Sincerely,_**

**_                        Albus Dumbledore_**

****

**            "Dumbledore is reinstating the Order of the Phoenix and wants us to join," Harry said, still frowning. **

**            Hermione's eyes lit up at the chance of another adventure, but the cooing sounds of her sleeping son made her come back to reality.**

**            "What about baby Sirius? It could risk his life," she asked.**

**            Harry sighed, "Dumbledore needs us. He'll want our help. We'll have to bring Sirius with us. If we don't help, Sirius could be in danger anyway."**

**            He looked down at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He lifted her chin up with the tip of his finger and made her look at him, making eye contact.**

**            "Don't worry. I'll protect you both. Okay?" he said.**

**            She nodded.**

**            "I love you," Harry said.**

**            "I love you, too."**

****


	2. The Stranger

Title: Return of the Order of the Phoenix

Author: Jedidanny

Genre: Action-adventure, romance

Rating: PG

Summary: A good six or seven years after the book _Order of the Phoenix, a new threat has been found and the Order is being reinstated, along with a few surprises along the way. R&R!_

A/N/Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are Sirius James Potter and Dumbledore's daughter (who doesn't have a name yet). Thanks to those who have reviewed the story! It's been a while since I've read the books, so if you have any corrections (such as the correct name for Sirius's place) please email me at Shadowed_Illusions@hotmail.com or IM me and let me know. The chapters may seem short at first, but trust me, they'll get longer and interesting! :-D 

                                                                        Chapter Two:

                                                            Return to Twelve Grinwald Place

                                                                        The Stranger

            It had been a long time since Harry and Hermione had been to twelve, Grinwald Place. Harry's Godfather Sirius Black, the best friend of his father, James Potter, lived there secretly, for the house was invisible to those who didn't know the password.

            Sirius Black had to live in hiding because of being accused of killing numerous people and never having a trial. He was sent to the wizard prison of Azkaban. He was there until he was finally able to escape and that was the first time Harry and Sirius met face to face.

            When Harry and Hermione entered the house, they were lead to a large room where they met some familiar faces.

            Hermione and Harry held hands, baby Sirius wrapped in a blanket in one of Hermione's arms.

            Harry immediately recognized his best friend, Ron Weasley, and his two brothers, Fred and George, along with his sister Ginny. Ron hadn't changed much; he still had the red hair the Weasley's were famous for, but a small amount of hair on his chin had started to grow. Harry laughed as he saw the famous Weasley grin coming from his long-time friend.

            Standing in the corner talking with Dumbledore was Sirius, his jet black hair pushed behind his ears in a ponytail as he whispered a conversation with Dumbledore. To Harry, neither Sirius nor Dumbledore had changed. He had missed being among his family and Hogwarts friends.

            Ron walked toward Harry, the grin still there, "Hello Harry, Hermione!" 

            "Hello, Ron," Harry greeted in return.

            "Who's this?" Ron asked, looking at the baby in Hermione's arms. 

            "Sirius James Potter. Our son," Hermione answered, smiling proudly and looking to her husband as if she had just won some golden medal. 

            "Son? So what's that make me, his uncle?" Ron asked.

            "No, Ron, that's my job," a voice said.

            Harry looked up to see Sirius standing there, a grin on his face at seeing his Godson after such a long time. 

            "Hello, Sirius. It's good to see you," Hermione said.

            Harry watched as baby and grown up Sirius looked at each other, their eyes making eye contact. The same curiosity seemed to reflect in their eyes, as well as the grins. Baby Sirius cooed and reached out his arms for this curious new face before him.

            Sirius chuckled, gladly reaching his arms out to take the child out of Hermione's arms. 

            Harry started to say something, but was interrupted at the clinging of a spoon against a tea cup. He looked up to see Dumbledore, a rather serious look on his face, wanting to start the meeting.

            Sirius looked back at Harry and patted him on the shoulder, saying only, "We'll talk later."

            The group began to hush, sitting in chairs, some standing in the back within the shadows, waiting for Dumbledore to start.

            "As you all know, there is a new threat to witches and wizards everywhere in the wizarding world. As the Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, it is my job to see to it that this threat is stopped at all costs. We are unsure of what this threats next move will be. We do know, however, that it will stop at nothing to kill all witches and wizards . . . of pure blood. There have all ready been several attacks."

            Whispers began to come over the crowd, and Harry swallowed hard from where he sat next to Hermione, Sirius on his other side holding baby Sirius.

            Behind the crowd at the entrance of the room, a figure cloaked in black entered, walking through the crowd and standing by the wall. The figure waited for a moment before removing the hood covering its features.

            The figure pulled the hood back to reveal a girl of about twenty-two years old with long brown hair cascading down her back in a braid. The girl had dark blue eyes which shone like the sea, the waves rolling over and over reflecting in her eyes. She looked straight ahead toward Dumbledore, attempting to make eye contact.

            "I have called you all here to . . ." Dumbledore began, but suddenly stopped at seeing the figure that had just entered. 

            The girl raised her head, as if acknowledging that it was her and it wasn't some dream. 

            Everyone turned their eyes onto this new comer, and some gasped at seeing the resemblance to someone they knew, someone who was in the room at that moment. It was clear as to who this girl was related to. Even Harry had to blink twice, not believing what he saw right in front of him.

            Dumbledore stepped forward, as if not believing what he was seeing. He pushed through the crowd and finally came only a few steps away from the girl.

            "Karlin?" He asked in disbelief.

            "Hello, Grandfather," she said.

                                                                           *****

Continued in the next chapter!

Chapter 3: An explanation


End file.
